Happy Mother's Day
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Mother's Day one shot
**Happy Mother's Day!**

Being a mother is something that I have always dreamed about. It is something that I have wanted since I was 14. I always had this perfect little image in my head of what it would be like. I would be married, have this cute little house out in the country, have a job that I just loved going to every day. My husband, my 3 kids and I would be this happy little family.

But one of the cooks called in sick today. And on Mother's Day of all days. Since I am the head chef, it meant that I had to come in and take her place. Partly because I am the only one who can get the Mother's Day special down to an art.

I have a little girl at home that I just can't wait to get home to. She's 3 and this year is especially fun because she's understanding what the day is all about. And Chandler said when he took her shopping this year, she was so excited and she picked out everything.

I had to be at the restaurant at 8 this morning so she was still asleep when I left. There are rare occasions when she sleeps in past 7:30 and this morning is one of those days.

The more that I stand here cooking, the more I realize just how bad I want to be at home with my husband and my daughter right now. And we just found out a few days ago that we are expecting another baby in 7 months from now. Luckily, Chandler doesn't work on the weekends, so he was able to stay at home with our little girl today.

"Everything ok Chef Bing?" One of the waiters asks me. I must have been thinking longer than I thought I did.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I look at the clock. It's only 10. The lunch crowd hasn't even came in to eat yet. I grab my cell phone from my coat pocket and call one of the other chefs to come in for me.

As I drive home, I really hope that Chandler doesn't get too mad. We usually talk about these kinds of things. We don't just make these life decisions without talking to one another. I pull into the driveway and take a deep breath before I have to walk in the house and tell my darling husband what I just did.

In just a few minutes, I open the front door and I see Happy Mother's Day mommy hung in the entry way. As I walk into the living room, there are balloons everywhere.

I feel Chandler's arms wrap around me from behind. I feel his breath on my neck when he kisses my collar bone. "Happy Mother's Day baby. I didn't expect you to be home so early. We haven't finished setting everything up yet."

I smile and turn around in his arms, seeing those beautiful blue eyes look back at me and my heart melts. I love this man. He has managed to make all my mother's Days so far magical. "I know that I should have talked to you first about it and I am sorry. Being at work on Mother's Day made me realize that I didn't want to be away from our daughter and then soon we'll have a little baby. I don't want to continue working. I would rather start writing. Like I have been wanting to do. So I quit my job today."

To my surprise he takes my face in his hands and kisses me sweetly. He pulls back slowly and puts his forehead against mine. "I think that it is a great idea honey. And I know with this pregnancy, you have been more tired. This way you can get more rest and we won't have to spend money on daycare either.

How did I get so lucky with this great man of mine?

I hear little feet across the floor. "Mommy!" She's running to me with her arms up. She has on her little white sundress and her brown hair is up in pigtails.

"Hi Zoe." I pick her up and kiss her."

Chandler rubs her back. "What do we say to mommy?"

She smiles at me big. "Happy Mommy day."

I love to hear her say that. "Thank you baby."

Chandler takes her from me and starts walking into the kitchen. He puts her down and hands her a wrapped present and he takes the bag with stuff in it. "Come sit down mommy." We started saying mommy and daddy around Zoe when we talk to each other when she was a baby. We still do it out of habit.

I sit down in the kitchen and Zoe immediately hands me her present, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Open mommy."

I open it and tears fill my eyes. It's a necklace and the charm somehow has her hand print. "How did-"I am speechless.

He just smiles at me and hands me the bag. He sits next to me and puts an anxious Zoe on his lap.

I take out the tissue paper and pull out a gift card for a massage, a bag of snickers which I love and a framed picture. There are 5 pictures of Emma. Each picture she is holding a letter that spells mommy.

I hug and kiss them both. "Everything is so perfect. Thank you."

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and kisses me. "Of course my love."


End file.
